1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box, and more particularly to a tool box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/615,887, filed Nov. 20, 1990, entitled "A TOOL BOX HAVING A RETAINING DEVICE", allowed Feb. 7, 1991 now U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,975.
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel tool box.